1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with camera shelter, and particularly, to an electronic device with camera shelter capable of sheltering a camera of the electronic device when the camera is not used.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as cell-phones, and notebook computers, may include a camera to capture pictures. However, the camera is easily controlled by a hacker. If the camera controlled by the hacker, the hacker will obtain the personal data of users by the controlled camera. Furthermore, the exposed camera is easily damaged.